The Legends of Legends
by arisu rin
Summary: He's a legend, you have only heard stories of him, and now you have finally got to see the hero you have admired your whole life. You can see he has changed, but he's still Red, no matter how much he has changed. Slight Soulshipping. Red/Soul


_**Do not own any form of Pokemon, no matter what it is. But I own the copies of the games, manga, movies, cards, books and stickers. **_

* * *

**Legends of the Legends  
**

You aren't sure when you first heard of him. He's a legend, both in Kanto and here. Defeating the Pokémon league, and defeating his rival Green so many times before and he also defeated Team Rocket. He's a hero, and an unstoppable force of heroic, valiant deeds. So when you heard of him he was there, you climbed the steps of Mt. Silver, the very mountain that makes you think of your rival, Silver. You smile for a moment thinking of the red head, before shaking those thoughts away and going up those steps.

And there he is…the one you have looked up to so many times before, but he seemed different. He looks more wise and dangerous, not that brash, young hero who you have heard many stories about. Climbing up those steps, felt like climbing up to receive and trophy, for battling the greatest trainer of your time was the biggest honor ever.

It didn't matter that you defeated the Elite Four and Gym Leaders in both Kanto and in Johto. You were a novice compared to him, an unworthy little girl who didn't have a chance against him. But you have to at least try, maybe you could defeat him.

Maybe you could…

You approach him, and he doesn't even speak. He just looks at you with fire in his eyes, as he draws a pokéball out and throws it before her. Jumping back, she grabbed he pokéball out and a battle began. His Pikachu against your Meganium and you knows he won't show any mercy but, it isn't like you are going to show mercy either.

As your battle continues you see all his pokémon. Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard, those pokémon you easily defeated. Along with Pikachu and Lapras, but Snorlax was another story entirely. It may be slow, but that was a little price to pay for that strength. Clutching your fist you, call out the commands and continue to battle, unwilling to give up. The pokémon may have caused the majority of your team to faint, but it wasn't the end.

And when you looked at Red, his eyes didn't show any emotion or reaction to it, he merely stared in silence and only spoke when issuing commands. You wonder if this is really that trainer, the one that was brash and open and filled with laughter. You wonder if this is that trainer, the one Green spoke fondly off with an edge of bitterness and a hint of rivalry.

Looking back at your pokémon fight his, you practically beam in pride as it defeats the Snorlax with one last attack. Upon seeing the fallen Snorlax, Red returns it back to its pokéball, his face expressionless as ever.

This wasn't right, wasn't Green supposed to be the silent one? But it has been three years; they have surely matured haven't they? You look upon Red again; you haven't even spoken words of congratulations to you yet, not even words of bitterness.

Anything would be better than the silence.

He walks over to you, and your heart beats like thunder in the silence, but he only pushes your hat up so that he can see your eyes. Your brown eyes meet his amber ones, and you find your mouth curving into a smile, that keeps getting bigger till it becomes a beam, and just because he is smiling.

He shows you his trainer card for a minute, and you look at it and note with surprise that it says Pokémon Trainer, wasn't he a champion?

He gives you a slight hug, and you lean into it awkwardly, and a look of confusion comes as he whispers in your ear, _"You're the champion now…Soul…" _

Then he walks away, and you watch him walk away from you, taking each step like it was his first and his last. After, he is no longer in sight, you walk away too, with mirth in your eyes, you dance as you walk singing songs of the heart and soul.

Then stop realizing, he hasn't given you his number, how will you ever get to battle him again? But you soon find out there is no reason to worry, he is there waiting after you re-battle the Elite Four again.

Even though you can rarely see him, it's all right; because Silver's there and he can help you practice one way or another.

* * *

_My first Pokemon drabble, though it leans more on Soul/Red, it is actually Soul and Silver. It is more like Soul idolizes him. I was meaning to write a Pokemon fanfic for a long time., because I have been a Pokemon fan for years, about a long time. Sapphire was my first game, then I got FireRed then Emerald and it kind of took off from there. Gamecube games, manga, books, stickers. Soul Silver which I had for almost two weeks now. Wait till Monday. _

_And now, I have a Leafeon, the best Pokemon ever. _

_Well I was inspired to write this, because I was told countless times by my friend how much of a "Badass" Red is. And its true, I love seeing Red as a badass. And Green (The guy, Blue in America) saying "peachy." I'm serious. And Green has curved eyes! He's still cocky though, thank God. We had a hour and a half conversation on this. We had countless conversations about this, and stuff. _

_Soul is just idolizing him, so don't worry about it. I love SoulSilvershipping. And a lot of others. _

_In case you haven't notice it is a mixture of Red in the games and Red in Pokemon Special. Got the idea when discussing the differences of Game Red and Manga Red.  
_

_So please review, someone's first pokemon fanfiction. It will make the authoress very happy and she might write a new one. _

**_So Review. _**

_**And Thank You.**  
_


End file.
